Sarah Grey
CIA special agent (This Character Belongs to Jayjay ) |- | |} About Sarah, being a muggle-born, grew up...as a muggle. She had an easy time of it, all A's in school, three great friends, loving parents, an awesome martial arts sensei. Her magic showed up, in the forn of some pretty impressive fireworks, when she was seven. A few years later, she was off to Salem Witches' Institute. Whilst at school, Sarah excelled in charms and DADA. She loved potions, even though her grades in that class didn't pull up until her sixth year. She graduated saludatorian, with two amazing best friends, one of whom went on to teach DADA at Salem fifteen years later. When she got out of Salem, she was recruited by the CIA and went straight into her special division. She was in training for two years and went on her first mission when she was 19. It was a fairly simple mission, just grabbing an agent out of a cellar, but Sarah herself got captured by a man named Michael (last name unknown.) He let her go after a few days, having not even touched her. they'd basically chatted the whole time, and, by some weird happening, exchanged numbers. A few weeks later they met up and dated for a while and, well... had a beutiful daughter named Max. Soon after, Michael had to leave; his situation had become too dangerous for him to stick around. And so Sarah raised Max by herself, only slightly sad that Michael was gone. But her little devil was a wonderful blessing and made it all worthwhile. Michael was killed when Max was eleven (aka when Sarah was 30), and that sent Sarah into a brief alchohol spree...but she got out of it and hasn't touched liquer since. But in September of Max's sixth year of school, at 36, she had to leave all that behind for a longer-term mission. One of the top operatives was missing, and it was Sarah's job to get her back. She did...at a price. Sarah ended up having to stay behind to get her rescuee out, and came very close to dying in the process. She was trapped, imprisoned, for almost all of September and all of November, December, January, February, and March, being constantly questioned, starved, torchered, etc. She got out, though, safely, and made it back to England, but is waiting to reveal herself, since it's still a bit too rocky for anyone to know she's alive quite yet...which tears her apart because she knows her daughter beleives she is dead. Personality Sarah is a very honorable (mostly), proud woman who stands up for her beleifs, her friends, and all critters.' ''She is loyal to her family (including her friends) and would never turn her back on them. Despite the fact she hates seeing things hurt/hurting things, her main job is interrogation...if you get my drift. 'She's generally a confident, easygoing person with a temper almost as bad as her offspring's. Appearance Tall, slim, very elegant, generally. She dresses in a nice blouse and jeans most of the time, with a pair of combat boots. (It runs in the family.) Possessions Her wand. Her daugher. Skills and Magical Abilities Sarah has a knack for combat stuff and potions, and....COOKING!! Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:EasyChars Category:Grey eyes Category:Jay Sea's Characters Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Gray Eyes